A Great Welcome Party By Pinkie Pie And Fluttershy
by danparker
Summary: When a new pony comes into Ponyville, Pinkie Pie decides to throw a welcome party for her and Fluttershy volunteers to help with the party. This story features on of my own characters.


A Great Welcome Party By Pinkie Pie And Fluttershy

On a nice, sunny day in Ponyville, Fluttershy was on her way to the market place to buy food for her animal friends. On her way, she hummed a little song, "La, la la, la la, la la, la." When she made it into town, Fluttershy thought, "Now what to get for my animal friends?" She looked at what the market place had.

"Oh yes," thought Fluttershy, "Vegetables for the bunnies, including Angel. And nuts for the squirrels, too." So Fluttershy bought all the stuff that she needs for her friends and returned to her cottage. Or so she thought. On her way, she found something peculiar in her path. "A small box?" thought Fluttershy, "What is it doing here?"

Suddenly- "Surprise!" Pinkie Pie popped straight out of the box. "EEEE!" squealed Fluttershy, tossing the food she'd bought in all directions and fell to the ground. Pinkie Pie looked at what happened.

"Whoops," Pinkie Pie thought, "Wrong pony." Fluttershy had been paralyzed by Pinkie Pie's surprise. So she got out of the box and looked at Fluttershy. "Sorry," said Pinkie Pie, "I made a mistake." In a minute, Fluttershy recovered. "It's okay, but Pinkie Pie," she said, "How did you fit in that tiny little box?" "No clue," Pinkie Pie explained.

"Ok," said Fluttershy, "I'll not ask about that again." "Okey-dokey-lokey," Pinkie Pie replied. "Um, Pinkie Pie, who were you throwing a surprise party for anyway?" asked Fluttershy.

"A new pony," explained Pinkie Pie, "I've never seen her before an hour ago, so I'm throwing a surprise party for her at Sugarcube Corner just to welcome her." "Oh, good," replied Fluttershy, "I can't wait to meet her."

"You will," Pinkie Pie told Fluttershy, "Come on, let's get prepared!" "Ok," Fluttershy agreed with Pinkie Pie, "But first, let me feed my animal friends." "That's fine with me," Pinkie Pie said and speeded away.

After Pinkie Pie left, Fluttershy picked up the food that she threw everywhere by accident, gathered it all back together and returned to her cottage. After she gave her animal friends their food, she then met Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner.

"Here!" squealed Pinkie Pie. "Ok," Fluttershy said. "Let's get the party ready!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "Right," Fluttershy agreed, "What should I do?" "You can help me set out the balloons," Pinkie Pie told Fluttershy.

"Ok," agreed Fluttershy. So she set out a bundle of red and blue and pink balloons and tie them up almost everywhere. "There," Fluttershy said, but not realizing one balloon got tied on her tail. "Isn't this great?" asked Pinkie Pie, excitedly. "Sure," Fluttershy answered shyly. Then Pinkie Pie chuckled a bit.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy. "There's a balloon on your tail," Pinkie Pie told Fluttershy. "What?" Fluttershy turned to see the balloon on her tail.

"Oh, I see," Fluttershy said with a chuckle. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy continued on working on the surprise party.

Soon enough, a unicorn pony, unfamiliar to the ponies of Ponyville walked into view. She had blue coat with bright purple mane and tail. And her cutie mark is a set of glitter.

Right now, she is on her way to a small antique shop. Pinkie Pie watched the pony from a sign. Then from another sign. "How does that pony do that?" another pony asked to nopony in particular, watching Pinkie Pie go from sign to sign. Then Pinkie Pie returned to Fluttershy. "Where have you been?" asked Fluttershy.

"Just looking at that pony," Pinkie Pie answered, "She's not coming here yet." "Ok," Fluttershy replied. "There's still time," said Pinkie Pie, "Let's finish things up!"

"Right," said Fluttershy and they continued setting the party decorations up.

Hours later, the unicorn pony finally entered Sugarcube Corner. The moment she walked inside: "Surprise!" everypony in Sugarcube Corner jumped out. The unicorn pony was indeed surprised. "Wow," the unicorn pony said, "What a surprise! I didn't see this coming when I walked into this town. So what's the name of this town?"

"Welcome to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy said together. "Ponyville," the pony said, "Well, what a great name. I'm from Las Pegasus." "You'll like it here!" said Fluttershy, "I'm Fluttershy and this is my best friend, Pinkie Pie." "Yes!" agreed Pinkie Pie, "I'm Pinkie Pie!" And Pinkie Pie started talking fast. "Nice to meet you," said the pony.

"We are happy to meet you here!" said Pinkie Pie. "Yes," agreed Fluttershy. "First of all, my name is Kelly," said the unicorn pony, "I'm glad to be here today." "Well, Kelly," said Pinkie Pie. "We hope you're welcome in Ponyville," Fluttershy said. "I will!" said the unicorn pony, whose name is Kelly.

"Then let's par-tay!" shouted Pinkie Pie. "Then I will," smiled Kelly. So everypony in Sugarcube corner started the party. Kelly knew that she will make great friends in Ponyville, starting today.

"So what did you think?" Pinkie Pie asked Fluttershy, "Did I throw one of my bestest parties ever today for Kelly?" "Yes," answered Fluttershy, "You did." "Wee!" squealed Pinkie Pie and of course, she shot off her party cannon and confetti rained down on everypony in Sugarcube Corner. Kelly, of course, had a wonderful time.


End file.
